


On a Night Like This

by vivaforever597



Series: Nightlife [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about the night gives Eli a little more confidence in loving Nozomi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Night Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Given that the first fic in my series was titled for a Dannii song, how could I help but write a second inspired by [a song by her (frankly, much better) sister, Kylie](https://youtu.be/fadQz8Kl-jw?t=28)?

I smiled to myself as I looked up at the stars twinkling in the night sky. Kotori had made our outfits for the night to sparkle under the lights just like those stars, and judging by the comments I'd heard from the audience, she'd succeeded. A private party in the country wasn't quite as exciting as a bridal fashion show, but it would go a long way toward paying our expenses from participating in the Love Live!

Feeling refreshed, I let my gaze fall back to the people around me, milling around making small talk. I would have felt awkward if I'd known them, but as strangers, they didn't intimidate me in the same way. Though I did feel rather alone in the crowd... So I was especially glad to see Nozomi approaching me.

"Elicchi!" she exclaimed. "You really ought to come inside. They have wonderful food and drinks."

I put my arm around her and gave her an affectionate little back rub. "Are you turning into Rin-chan or Kayo-chan?" I teased lightly.

Nozomi laughed, even though it wasn't that funny. "Oh, Elicchi," she murmured. She rested her head against me. It didn't escape my notice that she'd managed to position her head right on top of one breast while giving herself a nice view of the other. I wasn't bothered, though. She'd seen more than that. "I just feel happy tonight," she said.

"I'm sure that has nothing to do with where you've put your head," I said under my breath.

She giggled. "That does make me happier," she replied.

"Harasho." I smiled, and tightened my hold across her back. Our bandmates understood the depth of our relationship - there was no keeping it from them - but we hadn't announced it publicly. Nonetheless, we'd stopped trying to hide it from anyone, having realized that people didn't seem to notice anyway, and if they did, they second-guessed themselves, never thinking that two idols would be in love with each other. "It's beautiful outside," I said, more to fill the silence than anything else. But it was true, with the small, warm breeze stirring.

Nozomi pulled away to face me. "Do you want to dance, Elicchi?"

"I think we've done enough of that for one night," I said without thinking.

She frowned. "You know what I mean," she said.

I chuckled to hide my embarrassment; truthfully, I hadn't realized she'd meant dancing as a couple, to someone else's music, until the words were out of my mouth. "I guess one song couldn't hurt us," I replied.

Nozomi grinned, and grabbed my hand to pull me toward the patio that served as a dancefloor. "I think we can make it for more than one song," she said. Her hair glimmered in the light reflected from her own glittery outfit. And in that moment, I felt overcome in the most beautiful way by her beauty, and by the magic of the night. I bent down so slightly to reach her and gave her a quick kiss.

She smiled, but I could see the surprise alongside her joy. "If we're not going to hide from the world," I said, "why keep anything from them at all?"

"My, my, Elicchi. You're feeling bold."

I nodded; she was right, as she always was about me. "It must be the night," I murmured.


End file.
